The present invention relates to direct-fed microbial (DFM) compositions and methods for E. coli inhibition in an animal. An animal's gastrointestinal tract is constantly challenged by large numbers of bacteria, viruses, and protozoa found in feed, bedding, and the environment. The gastrointestinal tract has a sophisticated system to counter these potential pathogens consisting of physical, chemical, and immunological lines of defense. Beneficial bacteria are an important part of this system because they provide animals with bacteria that assist in establishment (or reestablishment) of a normal bacterial profile, they strengthen the animal's immune system, and they help to fight disease (e.g., disease caused by E. coli in animals). Due to the importance of preventing and treating E. coli disease in animals, both to the agricultural industry, and to the human food supply, direct-fed microbial strains are needed that inhibit E. coli in animals, such as agricultural animals.
Applicants have developed direct-fed microbials that result in E. coli inhibition in animals. The direct-fed microbials and compositions comprising the direct-fed microbials described herein offer a commercial benefit by providing E. coli inhibition in animals, such as agricultural animals. In addition, the direct-fed microbial compositions described herein result in a reduction or elimination in the use of antibiotics which reduces the overall cost of animal feed.
Methods and compositions are provided for inhibiting E. coli in animals. In various embodiments, the animal can be selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, an equine species, and a companion animal. In the embodiment where the animal is a poultry species, the poultry species can be a broiler chicken. In the embodiment where the animal is a porcine species, the porcine species can be selected from the group consisting of a grow finish pig, a nursery pig, a sow, and a breeding stock pig.
In various embodiments, the compositions for use in the methods described herein can be a commercial package, a feed additive for an animal feed composition, an additive for the drinking water of an animal, or an animal feed composition (e.g., a complete feed), each comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof.
In one embodiment of the methods described herein, a method is provided of feeding an animal. The method comprises the step of administering to the animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof, wherein the Bacillus strain causes E. coli inhibition in the animal.
In another embodiment of the methods described herein, a method is provided of controlling a detrimental effect of E. coli . The method comprises the steps of administering to an animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof, and controlling the detrimental effect of E. coli in the animal.
The following clauses, and combinations thereof, provide various additional illustrative aspects of the invention described herein. The various embodiments described in any other section of this patent application, including the section titled “DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF ILLUSTRATIVE EMBODIMENTS” and the EXAMPLES are applicable to any of the following embodiments of the invention described in the numbered clauses below.
1. A method of feeding an animal, the method comprising the step of administering to the animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof, wherein the Bacillus strain causes E. coli inhibition in the animal.
2. The method of clause 1 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, an equine species, and a companion animal.
3. The method of clause 2 wherein the poultry species is a broiler chicken.
4. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 3 wherein the E. coli inhibition prevents E. coli disease in the animal.
5. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 3 wherein the E. coli inhibition reduces E. coli disease in the animal.
6. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a porcine species and the porcine species is selected from the group consisting of a grow finish pig, a nursery pig, a sow, and a breeding stock pig.
7. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 6 wherein the Bacillus strain produces an enzyme selected from the group consisting of an α-galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a xylanase, a cellulase, and combinations thereof.
8. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 7 further comprising the step of administering to the animal another bacterial strain selected from the group consisting of another Bacillus strain, a lactic acid bacterial strain, and combinations thereof.
9. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218).
10. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219).
11. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8 wherein Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), and Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), are administered in combination in a single composition.
12. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8 wherein Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), and Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), are administered in combination in separate compositions.
13. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 12 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 5.0×1012 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
14. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 12 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 1.0×107 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
15. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 14 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose greater than about 7.0×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
16. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 15 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 7.3×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
17. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 16 wherein the Bacillus strain is isolated from a high performing grow finish pig.
18. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 17 further comprising the step of administering an antibiotic to the animal.
19. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 18 further comprising the step of administering to the animal an enzyme selected from the group consisting of a galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a hemicellulase, an arabinoxylanase, a xylanase, a cellulase, an NSPase, a phytase, and combinations thereof.
20. The method of clause 19 wherein the enzyme is an NSPase or a phytase.
21. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 20 wherein the microbial balance in the animal is maintained.
22. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a companion animal.
23. The method of clause 22 wherein the animal is a canine species or a feline species.
24. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during lactation.
25. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during gestation.
26. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 25 wherein the feed composition is administered daily to the animal.
27. The method of clause 1 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a chicken, a pig, a horse, a pony, a cow, a turkey, a goat, a sheep, a quail, a pheasant, an ostrich, a duck, a fish, a crustacean, and combinations thereof.
28. A method of controlling a detrimental effect of E. coli, the method comprising the steps of administering to an animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof, and controlling the detrimental effect of E. coli in the animal.
29. The method of clause 28 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, an equine species, and a companion animal.
30. The method of clause 29 wherein the poultry species is a broiler chicken.
31. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 30 wherein controlling the detrimental effect of E. coli comprises inhibiting E. coli disease in the animal.
32. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 30 wherein controlling the detrimental effect of E. coli comprises reducing E. coli disease in the animal.
33. The method of clause 29 wherein the animal is a porcine species and the porcine species is selected from the group consisting of a grow finish pig, a nursery pig, a sow, and a breeding stock pig.
34. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 33 wherein the Bacillus strain produces an enzyme selected from the group consisting of an α-galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a xylanase, a cellulase, and combinations thereof.
35. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 34 further comprising the step of administering to the animal another bacterial strain selected from the group consisting of another Bacillus strain, a lactic acid bacterial strain, and combinations thereof.
36. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 35 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218).
37. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 35 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219).
38. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 35 wherein Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), and Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), are administered in combination in a single composition.
39. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 35 wherein Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), and Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), are administered in combination in separate compositions.
40. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 39 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 5.0×1012 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
41. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 40 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 1.0×107 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
42. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 41 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose greater than about 7.0×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
43. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 42 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 7.3×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
44. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 43 wherein the Bacillus strain is isolated from a high performing grow finish pig.
45. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 44 further comprising the step of administering an antibiotic to the animal.
46. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 45 further comprising the step of administering to the animal an enzyme selected from the group consisting of a galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a hemicellulase, an arabinoxylanase, a xylanase, a cellulase, an NSPase, a phytase, and combinations thereof.
47. The method of clause 46 wherein the enzyme is an NSPase or a phytase.
48. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 47 wherein controlling the detrimental effect of E. coli comprises maintaining the microbial balance in the animal.
49. The method of clause 29 wherein the animal is a companion animal.
50. The method of clause 49 wherein the animal is a canine species or a feline species.
51. The method of clause 29 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during lactation.
52. The method of clause 29 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during gestation.
53. The method of any one of clauses 28 to 52 wherein the feed composition is administered daily to the animal.
54. The method of clause 28 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a chicken, a pig, a horse, a pony, a cow, a turkey, a goat, a sheep, a quail, a pheasant, an ostrich, a duck, a fish, a crustacean, and combinations thereof.
55. A commercial package comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof.
56. A feed additive for an animal feed comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof.
57. An additive for the drinking water of an animal comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof.
58. An animal feed composition comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof.
59. The commercial package, feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 55 to 58 wherein the Bacillus strain causes an effect selected from the group consisting of preventing E. coli disease, reducing E. coli disease, maintaining the microbial balance of the animal, and combinations thereof.
60. The commercial package, feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 55 to 59, wherein the Bacillus strain reduces E. coli disease in the animal.
61. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of clause 56 or 57 in the form of a concentrate.
62. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of clause 56 or 57 in the form of a superconcentrate.
63. The feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 56 to 62 in dry form.
64. The feed composition of clause 63 in pelleted form.
65. The commercial package of clause 55 wherein the strains are in a form selected from the group consisting of a powder, a liquid, and a pellet form.
66. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 55 to 65 further comprising a carrier for the Bacillus strains.
67. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 66 wherein the carrier is selected from the group consisting of a bran, rice hulls, a salt, a dextrin, and combinations thereof.
68. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 55 to 67 in a bag.
69. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 68 wherein the bag is a plastic bag.
70. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 55 to 69 further comprising instructions for use of one or more of the Bacillus strains.
71. The commercial package, feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 68 to 70 in a 20-pound bag.
72. The commercial package, feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 68 to 70 in a 50-pound bag.
73. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 56, 57, 59 to 63, or 66 to 72 in powder form.
74. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 56, 57, 59 to 60, or 68 to 70 in liquid form.
75. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 55 to 74 in a container for commercial use.
76. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 75 wherein the container comprises plastic.
77. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 75 wherein the container comprises paper.
78. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 55 to 77 further comprising a binder.
79. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 78 wherein the binder is selected from the group consisting of clay, yeast cell wall components, aluminum silicate, and glucan, or combinations thereof.
80. A method of feeding an animal, the method comprising the step of administering to the animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), and combinations thereof.
81. The method of clause 80 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, an equine species, and a companion animal.
82. The method of clause 81 wherein the poultry species is a broiler chicken.
83. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 82 wherein the strain causes E. coli inhibition which prevents E. coli disease in the animal.
84. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 82 wherein the strain causes E. coli inhibition which reduces E. coli disease in the animal.
85. The method of clause 81 wherein the animal is a porcine species and the porcine species is selected from the group consisting of a grow finish pig, a nursery pig, a sow, and a breeding stock pig.
86. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 85 wherein the Bacillus strain produces an enzyme selected from the group consisting of an α-galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a xylanase, a cellulase, and combinations thereof.
87. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 86 further comprising the step of administering to the animal another bacterial strain selected from the group consisting of another Bacillus strain, a lactic acid bacterial strain, and combinations thereof.
88. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 87 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218).
89. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 87 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219).
90. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 87 wherein Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), and Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), are administered in combination in a single composition.
91. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 87 wherein Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), and Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), are administered in combination in separate compositions.
92. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 91 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 5.0×1012 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
93. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 92 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 1.0×107 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
94. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 93 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose greater than about 7.0×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
95. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 94 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 7.3×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
96. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 95 wherein the Bacillus strain is isolated from a high performing grow finish pig.
97. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 96 further comprising the step of administering an antibiotic to the animal.
98. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 97 further comprising the step of administering to the animal an enzyme selected from the group consisting of a galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a hemicellulase, an arabinoxylanase, a xylanase, a cellulase, an NSPase, a phytase, and combinations thereof.
99. The method of clause 98 wherein the enzyme is an NSPase or a phytase.
100. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 99 wherein the microbial balance in the animal is maintained.
101. The method of clause 81 wherein the animal is a companion animal.
102. The method of clause 101 wherein the animal is a canine species or a feline species.
103. The method of clause 81 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during lactation.
104. The method of clause 81 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during gestation.
105. The method of any one of clauses 80 to 104 wherein the feed composition is administered daily to the animal.
106. The method of clause 80 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a chicken, a pig, a horse, a pony, a cow, a turkey, a goat, a sheep, a quail, a pheasant, an ostrich, a duck, a fish, a crustacean, and combinations thereof.
107. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 77 (NRRL No. B-67274).
108. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 177 (NRRL No. B-67275).
109. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 102 (NRRL No. B-67276).
110. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein isolated Bacillus strains comprising Bacillus strains 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), and 102 (NRRL No. B-67276) are administered in combination in separate compositions.
111. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein isolated Bacillus strains comprising Bacillus strains 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), 77 (NRRL No. B-67274), 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), and 102 (NRRL No. B-67276) are administered in combination in a single composition.
112. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein isolated Bacillus strains comprising Bacillus strains 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), and 102 (NRRL No. B-67276) are administered in combination in separate compositions.
113. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8, 28 to 35, or 80 to 87 wherein isolated Bacillus strains comprising Bacillus strains 101 (NRRL No. B-67218), 235 (NRRL No. B-67219), 177 (NRRL No. B-67275), and 102 (NRRL No. B-67276) are administered in combination in a single composition.